


Bounderies

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Bo/Lauren. Working on Bo's self-control." Originally <a href="http://sabrina-il.livejournal.com/1006400.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounderies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acari/gifts).



"Right," Bo let go of Lauren's hand. "I think that's enough for now."

"No, no," Lauren said, looking at her clipboard and jotting something down with the other hand. "We should do some more of this. We're making some real progress."

"Yeah, we're making something alright," Bo mumbled to herself.

Lauren put her hand on Bo's thigh this time. "Increasing the contact surface," she explained. Bo covered Lauren's hand with her own.

A light red current ran up Lauren's hand, shy and weak at first, contained by Bo's hard earned skill. Lauren stayed perfectly still, looking down at her shoes; Bo couldn't tell whether she was holding her breath. Finally she looked up, eyes hungry and desperate and Bo felt the warm buzz turn into a flame, the energy flow into her body liquor, burning its way through her cells, leaving her invigorated and powerful, giving her weight, filling her up like ambrosia--

"Enough." She pushed Lauren away so suddenly she dropped the clipboard on the floor.

"Right," Lauren said, breathing heavy, looking at the floor again. After a few seconds of silence she took a deep breath and flashed Bo an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I got a little carried away."

"No, it's all right," it's my fault, Bo's about to say, but Lauren interrupts her.

"No, really," she says. "I shouldn't have pushed the dosage. Sometimes I get the doctor part of my job and the scientist part mixed up a little."

"It's OK," Bo says, a little flustered. She's still not used to people apologizing when she was the one sucking the energy out of them.

"Your self control is really coming along," Lauren smiled, more sure this time, more solid around the edges. "I'm impressed."

"Not enough, though," Bo said, jumping off the exam table. Not enough to take you home with me.

"We have time," Lauren said, as Bo put on her jacket.

"I've never been a patient sort of girl," Bo said, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice. These sessions always left her shook up inside in a way that had nothing to do with learning to not kill people.

Lauren smiled as she handed Bo her bag. "I guess that'll have to be another learning process."


End file.
